


Driving Lessons

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How come it’s always you who drive?” (Pre-series, season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pbhiatus_fic's Life in the fast lane challenge / dialogue only.

“How come it’s always you who drive?”

“It’s not always me.”

“It’s been you since we got out of Illinois.”

“...”

“Linc? Answer me.”

“You couldn’t drive if your life was at stake.”

“Our lives _are_ at stake, and I can totally drive.”

“Right.”

“What do you mean, ‘right’?”

“Nothing. Just... Remember that trip to the camp site when you were a kid?”

* * *

“How come it’s always you who drive?”

“Because _you_ can’t drive, Mike. You’re not allowed to.”

“Were you allowed to _borrow_ those cans of soda and packs of cigarettes at the gas station?”

“Smart ass.”

“You told me you would let me drive anyway.”

“Next year.”

“You already told me that last year.”

“See? And you pretend I can’t make up my mind. As I said, ‘next year’, bro.”

“...”

“OK. Stop pouting. We’ll switch, but stop pouting. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Fasten your belt, Linc.”

“No way. I’d rather hit the windshield. I still remember your first try. I need to be able to jump out of the car as fast as possible.”

“You’re an ass.”

“Sure. But I’m an ass who knows to keep his eyes on the road. Eyes on the road, baby bro.” 

“...”

“This yellow line that you can see down there? You’re not supposed to cross it. You know? Just to avoid hitting a car coming on the other side?”

“You’re making me lose my concentration.”

“Never thought it was possible. But I’m sure it’s the only reason why the car is in the middle of the fucking road.”

“...”

“And go faster for God’s sake. At this speed, when we reach the camp site, we’ll have to go back to Chicago right away. And watch the trees.”

“Stop ordering me around!”

“This is a driving lesson if you hadn’t noticed. And don’t roll your eyes at me like that or we switch again.”

“Do you have to clutch at the dashboard like that? Can’t you trust me just a little bit with...”

“...”

“Linc? There's a tree trunk coming out of the front of our car.”

“I can see that.”

“Smoke is coming out of the engine.”

“I can see that too.”

“How bad is that?”

“...”

“And you’re bleeding. You probably cut your brow when you hit the windshield.”

“No shit?”

“Didn’t I tell you to fasten your belt?”

“Didn’t I tell you to watch the trees?”

* * *

“As you said, I was a kid. And there’s no way I could’ve seen that tree.”

“Yeah, well. It was right on the side of the road. Contrary to urban legend, trees don’t run into cars.”

“So you won’t let me drive now because, fifteen years ago, I hit a tree on my first long drive trip?”

“...”

“You need to rest, Linc. You won’t make it to Utah like that.”

“OK. Stop whining. We’ll switch, but stop whining. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Fasten your belt.”

“...”

“I’m impressed. Didn’t think you would do it.”

“Well, yeah... There are no trees and almost no cars coming on the other side of the road. I feel pretty safe.”

“You still are an ass.”

“Watch the road. Don’t cross the yellow line. Would be a pity to kill me in a car accident now, right?”

“You’re a bigger ass than fifteen years ago.”

“Hopefully you’re a better driver than fifteen years ago.”

-End-


End file.
